Save The Ed
by So Strange
Summary: What would happen, if Edd left the caul-de-sac for one week, and came home to find peach creek enslaved. can he find and rescue the other's, but more importantly can he defeat the mind behind this. Story is being Re-written.
1. Shocking Discovery

**Hi, I'm new to Fan Fiction and this is my first story. I plan on showing the worst case scenario if Edd, left the Cul-de-sac for one week.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy (Unfortunatley)**

* * *

Save The Ed  
Chapter 1: Shocking discovery

* * *

A boy, no older than 12, was standing on top of a large hill and was staring in shock at the remains of his hometown. Rubbing his eyes to make sure he was wrong, was his hometown. The roads were filled with craters, the buildings were missing substantially large amounts of concrete. But worse of all, in the back of the town were his home should be, was a large obsidian castle, standing at an enormous 50 feet and was covered with sharp, thick, black thorns.

Dropping his brown leather suitcase, he sprinted towards the destroyed town, while shouting the names of his fellow peach creeker's.

Once he made it to the entrance of the town's shopping district, the scent of sewage mixed with burned rubber filled the air. And to complement the putrid odour, large clouds of thick, black smoke wavered through the tattered street.

While coughing from the putrid gas, he screamed the names of his two best friends, "Eddy, Ed were are you?"

But, his call's were meet with a dreary silence, that filled the boy with terror.

This young boy, is called Eddward, or Double D, since his name contains two D's. He wears a red short sleeved shirt, purple shorts, red knee high socks, blue trainers, and a mysterious black ski hat that stops a few strands of his blonde hair, from falling in front of his jade green eyes.

A blood-curdling battle cry, spread through the district, as a boy wearing a spring green t-shirt, with a pattern that vaguely resembled the collection of circles used to show the age of a tree, and white tassels hung from the sleeves. He was also wearing a pair of white jeans and was carrying a white mop, with a plank of wood which a poorly drawn face attached to the top, appeared from the corner of a nearby building. The most abnormal thing about him, was that he was wearing half a watermelon on top of his head.

"Jonny!" Edd shouted in joy, as the now named boy ran towards him, and stopped right in front of him and doubled over panting.

"Double D…..run" He said, between gasps of breath.

"Jonny, what happened here?" Edd asked, the panting boy, "And why are you wearing your captain melon head costume?"

"No time to explain" he said, while he stood up, and proceeded to draw his staff, "Just get ready to fight"

"Fight?" Edd asked, as a group of chickens ran from behind the building and proceeded to quickly surrounded the two boys.

"Here, take this" Jonny said, taking a trashcan lid off of his back and handed it over to Edd. Then brought his staff down on a nearby chickens head, knocking it out.

"Jonny, what in the name of Sam Hill are you doing?" Edd screamed, while he watched the boy knock out two more chickens with his staff. "Rolf's going to kill you, if he finds out you attacked his animals!"

"Double D, just look at their eyes!" Jonny shouted, while swatting away a chicken that jumped towards him.

"Jonny, what ha…" Edd said, before stopping to notice that the chickens eyes, were a horrifying pure white, with a few veins showing at the corners.

"Double D, behind you!" Jonny shouted, while bringing his staff down on another chicken.

Turning around, Edd saw the last chicken a few inches apart from his face, with it's claws prepared to strike. On instinct, Edd used his trashcan lid as a shield to cover his face. A loud clang emitted from the lid, as the chickens claws struck hard across the cold metal surface of the lid. While the chicken hovered in the air, Edd quickly bashed the lid against the chickens skull, effectively knocking it unconscious.

"Did I just do that?" Edd asked himself, while looking at the unconscious flightless bird.

"Way to go Double D" Jonny said, with a proud smile which quickly went grim , "Come on, the noise will attract more enemy's". And with that said, Jonny quickly grabbed Edd's wrist and dragged him towards a manhole.

"Jonny, I demand that you tell me what has happened in my absence?" Edd asked, while Jonny opened the manhole.

"I'll tell you, as soon as we get back to headquarters" Jonny said, before grabbing Edd's wrist and dragged him into the sewers, despite his protest's.

* * *

Save The Ed, is a parody of the term, Save The Day.

Character Bio's are up and running.


	2. Journey To Headquarters

**Hi, So Strange here, and welcome to the second episode of Save The Ed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy (unfortunately)**

* * *

Save The Ed.  
Cahpter 2: Journey To Headquarters.

* * *

Edd looked at his surroundings, with disgust. The tiles he and Jonny, were walking along, were cracked, discoloured, and some of the murky sludge from the moat, that spread through peach creek's underground, had risen through the cracks.

"Jonny?" Edd asked, shifting uncomfortably, "How long is it, until we arrive at this headquarters of yours?"

"Not long, Double D" Jonny replied, before suddenly tensing up, as ripples in the murky sludge formed.

"Double D" Jonny whispered, his voice low and dark., "Be prepared, all sorts of creatures live here"

Another ripple in the sludge formed soon accompanied by a low grow. Edd, being timid, let out a small squeak as a large, scaly tail appeared from the sludge, no less than three meters away from them.

"Double D!, This way!" Jonny screamed, breaking into a run with Edd, a few steps behind him.

The two boys were running along the sewers path with incredible speed. While occasionally leaping to the other side of the sewer. with the large tail submerging and rising back up, and was only three feet behind the tow boys.

"Jonny!" Edd shouted, while clutching his chest in pain., "How much longer?"

Taking a sharp left, the two boys were three meters away from a six foot tall airlock.

"Their it is!" Jonny shouted in joy, but stopped running as a large shadow appeared in the water. Instantly the shadow burst out of the water, and landed on the path in front of the airlock.

"Oh, my lord!" Edd shouted in terror, as he looked at the large green figure of a fully grown adult alligator, strangely the alligator also had pure white eyes .

"It's a crocodile!" Jonny shouted, as he drew his melon staff.

"Jonny, that's an alligator. Despite the large similarities, this is an alligator, because of it's smaller nose" Edd corrected, as he lifted his shield in anticipation.

The two boys watched in terror as the alligator opened it's mouth, to reveal two sets of large, razor sharp teeth. And promptly leapt towards Jonny and snapped it's jaws shut. This would have been the end for Jonny, if he hadn't performed a back flip and dodged the attack. While in midair, Jonny brought his staff down on the reptiles head, only for it to harmlessly bounce of the hard scales.

"What gives!" Jonny shouted, as he landed on the large reptiles head. And followed up his aerial attack with a string of horizontal strikes, on the alligators spine, just for them to bounce of it's scales harmlessly.

"Jonny!" Edd shouted, jumping a few feet in the air, to avoid the reptiles thrashing tail. , "Reptiles have hard scales, the only way to harm them is to attack their soft underbelly!"

"Got it!" Jonny shouted, before the alligator threw Jonny of it's head.

As Jonny flew through the air, the alligator had started to attack the smart Ed. Quickly bringing his shield up, the alligators jaws clamped shut on the shield.

"Perfect" Edd said, as the alligators mouth was held open by his shield.

"Out of the way!" Jonny shouted, as he ran towards the alligator, only to drop to his knees and slide under the reptiles body. And quickly and quite forcefully thrust his staff repeatedly in it's exposed underbelly.

With a deafening roar, the large reptile fell into the murky sludge unconscious, allowing Edd, to safely pull his shield out of the reptiles mouth.

"Can you believe it" Jonny said quietly, before screaming, "We beat a Crocodile!"

"Alligator!" Edd shouted., "Now, can we turn our attention back to this quest?" Edd asked, while trying to avoid eye contact with the unconscious reptile.

"Sure Double D" Jonny replied, while walking up to the airlock and quickly unsealed it.

"Sanctuary!" Edd screamed in joy, as he ran into a large dull lit chamber. The chamber was filled with a vast assortment of different materials, maps of peach creek with what looked like different coloured circles covering them, a large oak table with six seats and a few books sitting on it, six brown doors which led to bedrooms, a large white door with the word bathroom wrote on it, and a person was standing at the corner of the chamber.

Edd looked at the outlined shape of the figure, standing in the corner of the chamber. The figure was slightly taller than him, but one certain thing made Edd realize who this person was. There was no mistaking it, the shape of their hair belonged to one person only.

"L-L-LEE!" Edd shouted in shock, as the figure stepped into the light. Edd looked at her, and noticed that instead of her white shirt, with red poka-dots and light blue denim jeans. She was wearing a black long sleeved shirt, a pair of black jeans and trainers, and a belt that had six holsters wrapped around it.

"Double D!" Lee shouted, in just about the same level of shock as him. , "I thought you were captured, by that slime ball"

"Captured, Lee what do you mean?" Edd asked, an uneasy feeling settling in his stomach.

"You didn't tell him?" Lee asked, facing Jonny.

"I thought it would be safer if we told him here" Jonny answered.

"Okay" Lee said, turning back to Edd with a very depressed face. , "It all started one week ago"

**

* * *

**

And their you have it, Edd and Jonny have arrived at Headquarters. And next time you will learn what happened that fateful week.

**Enemy Bios are now up.**


	3. Enslavement Story's

**Here it is, The tale of how peach creek was enslaved.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy (For now that is)**

* * *

Save The Ed.  
Chapter 3: The Enslavement Story's.

* * *

Edd, Jonny and Lee, were sitting at the large oak table with a bowl of fresh made popcorn sitting on the table.

Clearing her voice, Lee started to tell what she knew about the enslavement.

* * *

Lee was relaxing on a couch in a poorly decorated trailer. Lee was wearing a white sleeveless shirt, with red poka-dots, a pair of light blue jeans and purple trainers. On the floor in front of her, were her two younger sisters watching T.V. On her left side was a girl with blue hair, that covered her right eye, she wore a pair of green jeans, black trainers, a black sleeveless shirt, and a black bracelet on her left wrist. On her right was a girl with long blonde hair, that reached just passed her solders, she wore a light grey T-shirt, a pair of red shorts, black trainers, and unfortunately had buck teeth.

Abruptly the T.V screen, suddenly changed from the colourful images, to a black and white rotating disc. An all to familiar voice was speaking as the black and white disc rotated., "You will come, to the junkyard" the voice said. Lee immediately recognised the voice as…..Eddy's.

"What's he up to?" Lee asked her sisters, only to see their eyes were pure white, with the slightest of veins showing. Before Lee could think what was going on, her sisters walked to the trailer door and quickly left.

"Were are they going?" Lee thought. Running out of the trailer she followed her sisters to the large collection of scrap metal and trash, she knew well.

"The junkyard?" Lee thought out loud. Not wanting to lose sight of her sisters she climbed up a large collection of scrap metal, and was shocked what she saw. Most of the cul-de-sac kids and a small collection of animals, were standing next to a large plasma T.V with the same black and white rotating disc.

"What is this" Lee thought as she looked over the kids. She immediately saw Nazz, her blood started to boil as she looked at her. Nazz wears a Black, short sleeved T-shirt, with a white vest covering most of it, she also wears a pair of lavender jeans, and black trainers. Lee hated the blonde bombshell, her self appointed boyfriend has a crush on her and that was her biggest competition.

Next to Nazz was Kevin, The school jock and bully. Kevin wears a long sleeved green T-shirt, black shorts, black trainers, has red hair, and wears his signature red hat. Lee has always hated him, he picks on her boyfriend and loves to terrify him.

Next to Kevin was that rolf guy. Rolf wears a yellow short sleeved T-shirt, with a red vertical strike slightly below half his shirt, he also wears blue denim jeans, overly sized red trainers, and has short blue hair. Lee felt confused just looking at him. , "Him and his crazy language" she thought.

Next to Rolf was….. "What's his name again?" Lee thought before remembering it. Oh yeah Dutch, Dutch (real name Jimmy) wears a turquoise blue sweater, a pair of white jeans, a set of black trainers, has platinum blonde hair, and wears that weird retainer thing. Looking over the others Lee couldn't see his protector Sarah. "Wears that demon kid?" Lee thought, before looking at the others.

Next to Dutch was her sister Marie.

Next to Marie was her other sister May.

"Now" Eddy's voice said from the T.V, attracting Lee's attention. , "Destroy this town!"

* * *

"And that's how it started" Lee said, shedding a single tear. , "Eddy, then had them round up animals, survivors, and then he had them construct that castle"

Edd looked at her, in disbelief. , "Eddy, cant plan this, he cant even make a successful scam" Edd said.

"Double D, its true" Jonny said, hanging his head in shame., "I lost plank to Eddy"

"Jonny" Edd said. "You cant have lost plank he's right there" He said, pointing at Jonny's Melon Staff.

"Let me explain" Jonny said.

* * *

Jonny was sitting in his living room. The walls were a pure cream, the carpet was lime green, and he was watching the nature channel. Jonny is wearing a white, short sleeved T-shirt, Blue jeans and black sandals. He is also holding plank in his right hand.

"The average life span of a tree I-…" The host said, before the image was replaced by a black and white rotating disc.

"You will come to the junkyard" Eddy's unpleasant voice said.

"I don't get it plank" Jonny said, to the board of wood. After a few minutes his smile faded.

"Plank?, what has he done, you're a mindless zombie!" Jonny shouted, tears welling up in his eyes.

Suddenly the door to Jonny's house burst open.

"Ahh-…Hi Kevin!" Jonny shouted, as Kevin came closer wielding a three foot tall log.

"Watcha- Watch it!" Jonny yelled, as the log missed his head. Kevin then followed up with a left diagonal strike, which Jonny dodged. Only for Kevin to follow up with a string diagonal and horizontal strikes.

"Kevin are yo-…." Jonny said, while looking at Kevin's, pure white eyes.

"I Should have seen this coming" Jonny said, while running forward and side stepping Kevin's attack. Then delivered a powerful sucker punch, to Kevin's chest, knocking the boy a few feet back.

* * *

"And that's how it happened" Jonny said, then taking a breath. , "Once Kevin was distracted, I went to the melon cave, and changed into Captain Melon head. I spent the whole week trying to keep the city safe. Eventually I ran into Lee, so we decided to work together to protect peach creek. But Eddy managed to get more and more animals under his control. It took just two days for him to overwhelm us with numbers, so we planned on using the trailer park as a headquarters, but Eddy had the animals destroy it for his castle. The day before you came back was when the castle was finished." Jonny finished.

"Eddy, finally did it" Edd thought out loud.

"WHAT!" Jonny and Lee shouted at the same time.

"You Knew!" Lee screamed, cracking her knuckles.

"No, no, no, no" Edd said, lifting his hands up in defence. "Eddy always said he'd make everyone bow down to him. I just never thought he'd succeed. If I knew he was doing this I would have come back to help"

This drew Jonny and Lee's attention. Jonny looked at Lee, only for her to nod.

"Well" Jonny drawled., "If you want to help, you need to learn how to fight"

"That's right" Lee agreed, a small smile stretched across her face.

"Fight?" Edd asked nervously.

"Come with me" Lee said, grabbing Edd's wrist and dragged him over to the collection of maps.

"You know what this is?" Lee asked, Only for Edd to Turn his from left, to right.

"These" Lee explained. "Are maps of peach creek, Each map has information on what lives there and who's controlling it"

"Controlling it?" Edd asked, his voice riddled with fear.

"Yes, you see, Eddy is controlling them somehow and is making them destroy peach creek" Lee explained, Pulling the map of the shopping district off the wall and handed it to Edd.

"You see that column?" Lee asked, pointing her finger to the left hand side. Which had the names of various animals. "That is the residential column, it tells you what lives there. And the column on the left tells you who is in control there" Lee explained.

Edd studied the map, and noticed that only animals lived there. The animals living there are chickens, Sheep, Pigs and goat's. And the one in control is Rolf.

"And what am I to do with this?" Edd asked, fear taking over his voice.

"You" Lee and Jonny said at the same time., "Are going to help us save peach creek"

"But I cant fight" Edd said.

"No problem" Lee said, a dark smile appearing on her face. "We'll teach you"

Edd simply gulped in fear.

**

* * *

**

There you have it. Eddy is controlling peach creek, and has the others taking over more off peach creek.

**Next time: Lee and Jonny's training methods might be to much for Edd.**


	4. Training And Acceptance

**This is So Strange I've done three Chapters now and got no hits. (Must be a Christmas thing)**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy (But someday I will)**

* * *

Save The Ed  
Chapter 4: Training And Acceptance.

* * *

Edd was in a large gym like room. The room was about Six meter's tall, and seven meters wide. The flooring was made of solid oak, and a long bench was set up at the end, which Jonny was watching from, as Edd fought Lee.

Edd lunged at Lee, with the new wooden sword he received. Only for Lee to dodge it and fire some Kanker rubber cement, from her Canadian squirt gun (Turkey baster). Edd quickly used his shield to block the cement, and charged at Lee. But before he could reach her, she took out a second baster and fired a thick puff of black smoke, which covered most of the arena.

Jonny cringed when he heard Edd's cry's for mercy. "Lee that's enough!" Jonny shouted as the smoke cleared showing Edd covered in rubber cement, and was covered in bruises.

"Did anyone get the license for that pick up truck?" Edd asked in a disorientated voice, Before regaining his composure.

"A lot of work is needed her" Lee said, her tone of voice was quite disappointing.

"I did my best" Edd defended, while trying to cut the cement with his sword.

"How about I take over?" Jonny asked.

"Fine" Lee said, taking out another baster with a green liquid in it. And fired it at Edd causing the rubber cement to dissolve.

"What is that stuff?" Edd asked in wonder.

"Kanker secret formula" Lee replied, before walking off.

Sighing, Edd asked one simple question "was I that bad?"

"no" Jonny quickly said. "You just need to practice on someone easier" He said before taking two boomerangs out of his pocket. The boomerangs were made of solid maple and had a watermelon theme design.

"Try and block my melon rangs" Jonny said, throwing one hard to the left, and one with the same amount of force to the right.

Edd easily blocked the one on the left with his shield, but failed to block the other one with his sword, which managed to hit his right shoulder disarming him.

"Youch!" he shouted in pain, grabbing his swollen shoulder.

"This going to be harder than I thought" Jonny said, before continuing their training.

After two hours of practicing, Edd had been able to block both of Jonny's melon rangs, parry his strikes with the melon staff, and use his shield in multiple ways.

"how's it going?" Lee asked, as she walked into the training room.

"Great Double D's really coming along" Jonny said, standing up from the bench.

"Really, so how good is he?" she asked, her curiosity rising.

"Well he can block long range attacks pretty well, knows how to parry some strikes, and can use his shield as a proper weapon" Jonny answered.

"Well, I want to see for my own eye's" Lee said, drawing a baster filled with a pink liquid.

"Lee wa-" was all Edd could say before blocking the pink liquid with his shield. "Eh gad what is that horrible odour?" Edd asked, as the pink fumes entered his nose.

"Alor No.5" Lee answered, switching back to her cement baster.

"That stuff could knock a person out" Edd said, while blocking lee's cement blasts.

"Exactly" Lee said, switching to her smoke baster.

"Well it wont beat me" Edd said, lunging at Lee. Lee fired her baster covering the arena with a cloud of black smoke. Edd stood perfectly still, listening to the silence until a floorboard squeaked from behind him. Without a second thought Edd tossed his shield towards the sound, and a loud clang emitted from the smoke, soon followed by the sound of something hitting the ground. When the smoke cleared, Edd saw Lee kneeling on the ground, clutching her head in pain. "Nice shot" she complimented.

"Why thank y-" Edd started, before a blast of Alor No.5 hit his face.

"Never underestimate an opponent" Lee said, before Edd fell to the ground unconscious.

"Well, what did you think?" Jonny asked.

"I think" Lee said, looking at Edd's unconscious body for a brief second. "He's part of the Peach Creek Underground"

**

* * *

**

There you have it, Edd is part of the resistance.

**Next time: Edd goes on his first mission.**


	5. First Assignment

**So, Edd is getting his first mission?. I wonder what Lee and Jonny, are planning on giving him?.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy (Yet anyway)**

* * *

Save The Ed.  
Chapter 5: First Assignment.

* * *

Edd awoke to find himself inside a room, and was lying on a bed, in the P.C.U Headquarters. Edd looked around the room, to see that it was in the shape of a square, and was roughly 3x3 meters wide. The bed he was lying on, was made of Maplewood, had a soft mattress, and had a bright white duvet covering it. Edd also noticed, that the bed was the only thing in the room. Climbing off of the bed, Edd realized that he was still in his normal attire. Walking to the white door, Edd noticed that the carpet and the wall's were the same colour. Opening the door, Edd found himself back in the briefing room. Lee was sitting at the table, and was mixing different ingredients together, in a large ceramic bowl. Startlingly, the bowl was filled with a bright red liquid, that was releasing a lot of steam.

"Morning" Lee said tiredly, without taking her eyes of the steaming bowl.

"Good morning to you to, Lee" Edd happily said, while sitting at the other side of the table. A dreary silence filled the air, until an unforgettable person walked in, with a very happy smile and suddenly shouted.

"Morning!" Jonny shouted, taking a seat next to Lee and her now bubbling cauldron.

Out of curiosity, Edd asked "Lee, what is that?"

"This" Lee said, her tired voice becoming slightly more relieved. "Is Armedian secret hot sauce, kanker version"

"Kanker version?" Edd asked, slightly afraid of what Lee could have done to the original recipe.

"Oh" Jonny said, his voice filled with ecstasy, and quickly asked., "Can I borrow some of it, for my bombs of course?"

"Bomb's!" Edd shrieked.

"Acorn bombs" Jonny said, relieving the smart Ed.

"No way!" Lee shouted, while filling up on of her two empty baster's., "I need it the most" and with that said, Lee quickly put the bowl with the remaining hot sauce inside, inside a small cupboard, and quickly locked the door.

"Well, um….." Edd started, before looking at the maps. A sudden memory, came rushing back to his mind. "Lee, you said something about the shopping district?" Edd asked.

A few seconds passed, before Lee replied, "That's right, first things first". taking a piece of paper from her back pocket. Lee quietly handed it over to Edd.

"_What's this?" Edd thought_, before looking at it, to find out it was a list.

**Edd**

**This is your first mission, so don't screw it up.**

**1. Search the outside, for any weapons.**

**2. Gather some food supplies.**

**3. Bring back three shovels.**

**4. Locate an empty plot of land.**

After reading the list, Edd looked at Lee, Expecting her to burst out laughing and shouting, it's a joke. But no all Lee did was give a slight nod, and Edd gulped in fear for the second time.

"Come on Double D" Jonny said, while dragging Edd towards the air lock.

"Wait!" Lee shouted, while Edd let out a slight sigh of relief, until he felt something sharp poke him. Turning around Edd saw lee, holding his shield and sword, and strangely a silver digital watch, that read 09:26.

"You'll need these" Lee said before turning around., "Oh and be back for two p.m" and whispered "be careful" so quietly, that no one heard.

Sighing, Edd undid the airlock, and walked casually over to a ladder. Edd quickly climbed the ladder, and pushed up the manhole. Letting a few of the suns ray's shine into the sewer.


	6. Mission Ed Possible

**Edd's back on the surface. What might happen, I don't know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy (but soon, yes, very soon)**

* * *

Save The Ed  
Chapter 6: Mission Ed-Possible

* * *

Edd climbed out of the sewer. The scent of burned rubber filled the air, cars were overturned and had small flames, dancing around them, and the small clouds of black smoke, floated so slowly, but yet so gracefully around the area. Edd winced as his eyes, started to adjust to the brighter area. After closing the manhole, Edd took out the paper and read the task's.

**

* * *

**

**1. Search the outside, for any weapons.**

**2. Gather some food supplies.**

**3. Bring back three shovels.**

**4. Locate an empty plot of land.**

* * *

Edd looked at the remaining buildings, of the shopping district. The candy shop, was relatively okay, a small supermarket, which had a few chunks of cement missing from the side's, and lastly, a small hobby shop, was placed a couple of meters away, and looked particularly unscathed.

Edd quickly ran towards the hobby shop. Once there, he twisted the handle of the wooden door, sighing in relief, as the door opened. Edd stepped into the small shop, and looked at his surroundings. The floor was made of wooden floorboards, three small, glass display cases sat at the right hand side of the room, on the left hand side, was a series of shelves, all holding a vast assortment of merchandise. At the very far back of the room, was a pale wooden counter, with a cash register, sitting proudly in the centre. A sudden jolt of pain, spread through his body, before he fell forward, gripping his injured left shoulder in the process. Landing on his back, Edd lifted his hand, off of his shoulder, and gasped.

A bright, crimson liquid, was slowly flowing from his shoulder.

"B-b-blood" Edd whispered, before looking at his attacker. His attacker was a very large, white rooster, with horrifying pure white eyes.

"That does it!" Edd shouted, before jumping on his feet. After blocking, the roosters sharp claws, Edd quickly bashed his shield, against the roosters chest. He watched in amazement, as the rooster crashed into the hard, wooden wall, and stood back up, while looking as if the blow never happened. The rooster, then ran towards the stunned Edd, and jumped, when he was no less than 30cm apart from Edd. Edd gasped in pain, as the rooster's beak, dug into his right shoulder, and it's claws started to scratch against his shirt. Edd wasted no time, and smashed his shield, on the roosters back, knocking the bird off of him. He then followed up his attack, with a 3 strike combo, from his wooden sword, on the roosters chest. The rooster fell to the ground, before climbing back on it's feet, and jumped high into the ceiling, and went through an unseen hole to the outside.

"Now, I see why Eddy hates birds" Edd said to himself, before he continued his mission, despite the small amount of pain he was in. Looking at the display cases, Edd saw they were filled with fishing hooks, after muttering something, Edd walked over to the shelves. Edd was shocked, at his turn of luck, quickly Edd grabbed a few baseball bat's. a few golf clubs, a few hockey sticks, and luckily, three shovel's. After picking the weapons, Edd placed the goods, in a large, white plastic bag. And dragged the bag towards the manhole, Edd quickly sat the bag down, next to the manhole. After wiping the sweat off his forehead, Edd walked over towards the supermarket, and looked at it's name. in bright green writing, was the name Toby's. shrugging his shoulders, Edd walked towards the glass door, and pushed the door open. Instead of opening like a normal door, this glass door, fell forward and shattered, on the white tiles of the floor.

"Oh, my" Edd said, while he looked at the depleted shelves. Walking down the aisles, Edd managed to find, a can of guava paste, some canned fruits, two tin's of canned ham, ten bottles of water, and a large tin of salmon.

"One must do, with what one has I suppose" Edd said, as he left the store and placed the food supplies, next to the weapon bag.

"Now, were would I find an empty plot of land?" Edd asked himself, Edd quickly realized his dumb mistake. An empty plot of land would be, "The hill's" Edd said, remembering the place he saw the devastation for the first time., "That's….EVERYTHING!" Edd shouted, while checking his watch. Shockingly, he was only outside for twenty minutes.

Without a second thought, Edd opened the manhole, and dragged the supplies down into the unpleasant sewer.

**

* * *

**

This was shorter than I expected, I was expecting at least 3000 words, im lucky if this is a half of that.

**Oh well, next time: Lee reveals a very useful plan.**


End file.
